


Strike Me Down

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I might add more to this so when I update the chapters I'll update the tags, Incest, Kissing, Light Angst, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, never thought I'd use that tag ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gets this way sometimes.</p><p>[Takumi X f!Corrin]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> *looks into the distance* I am trash but at least I am providing for own trash needs and the trash needs of others 
> 
> *big shrug*

Takumi slides closer to Corrin in their shared bed, his eyes narrowed slightly. He gets this way sometimes, so the princess merely smiles as her husband touches her cheek, her nose, her lips.

"I love you," Takumi murmurs.

"And I you," Corrin says in turn, her voice equally quiet.

She sees the fatigue in his expression. She grabs his hand. "You should get some sleep."

Heedless of her words, he leans his face closer to hers and kisses her lips. As much as she loves him and the passion with which he loves her in turn, there are times like these when the lingering of his lips leaves a bad taste in her mouth.

"Takumi," she says, gripping his hand more tightly. "I've told you. How you once felt about me doesn't matter anymore."

"I know," he half-lies, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I just can't help but think about it sometimes, is all."

"Takumi..."

"Corrin." He cuts her off, his tired eyes serious. "I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone... See, you've got me saying mushy stuff. I wouldn't do that for anyone else."

The words cause the both of them to chuckle. But before Corrin can take hold of the reins and steer them away from the topic, Takumi starts to speak again.

"I would follow your lead in whatever you thought was best. You know that. And I know you love me enough--that you love  _everyone_ enough, really--to make the best decisions you can. And sometimes, I'm just disappointed in myself for not seeing that sooner.

"...I trust you, Corrin."

She doesn't know what to say. This isn't the first time they've had a conversation like this, but all the same, the words won't come to her.

A bit of panic enters his eyes--then it's gone, and his lips press together. "Are you crying again?"

"N-no," she protests, but he wipes at the corner of her eye and his his thumb comes away wet.

"You're helpless," he says, then kisses her forehead and pulls her even closer.

"Maybe a little," she admits against his chest.

They stay that way, drowsiness overtaking them. Just before Corrin succumbs to sleep, she thinks she hears Takumi speak again:

"If there were another world in which I tried to hurt you... I would have you strike me down."


End file.
